


Blood Moon

by Imogen_LeFay



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: Like a spark, like a moth to a flame...Over sixty years ago, under the blood moon, Sebastian had to do the hardest thing in his immortal existence.Let go.Tonight, under the blood moon, it may just be a new beginning.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So as usually when I'm battling writer's block on one ongoing story, I suddenly think of something completely different and write that instead. I guess it's some sort of productivity.  
Basically, I looked into the archive yesterday and noticed the anniversary (as usual, very late to the party).  
So I had a look at the prompts, and just for fun and giggles tried to think of a pitch for the different prompts, and well, this one kind of wanted to be written. Prompt is moonlight. Well, it's very short-notice, and too late, and not overly polished. But hey, thought that counts, right?

In over three centuries, there weren’t many things that Sebastian hadn’t seen. He’d watched kingdoms fall, wars break out, the death of countless people. He’d seen hundreds of springs, of summers, autumns, winters. He had tasted the blood of so many men that he lost count of it. But there were some things rarer than others. Some things that happened only once in a blue moon, so to speak.

Or more fitting, a blood moon.

It had been the blood moon that had almost been his doom all those years ago. It hadn’t been a century yet – 62 years, but who was counting – since that night, when he had honestly considered ending it. It would have been easy to just not return to a sanctuary, to leave into the sunset and let it all go to hell. It would have been even easier to just take what he wanted, protestations and anger be damned, and wasn’t it usually better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission?

But that had never been his style, even without that damned wide-eyed trust directed at him.

“They call it a blood moon, but honestly, it’s just an eclipse.”

Blaine had kept talking, as if he hadn’t noticed how much Sebastian had wanted to take him, devour and drain him, and give him the immortality he refused so lightly. Or maybe he had noticed, but not been afraid. Maybe he’d been that sure that Sebastian would honor his wishes.

Among his peers, Sebastian counted as an enigma, unreadable. It had never been this way with Blaine. Ever since that first fateful meeting at a ball, it had been different.  
  
Blaine Anderson had started making a name for himself as a composer, and crowds had flocked to him. His charm had been easy, his smile wide, and still, there had been something missing. A spark, something real, as if he was hiding behind a mask. Finding out what was underneath had become almost an obsession with Sebastian. Only a few sentences into their conversation, he’d known that this couldn’t be a simple snack and goodbye. There were only two choices. He could have turned his back and forgot Blaine existed, or he could have gained his trust, found out everything about him, and then made him a companion for eternity.

It had been Blaine’s smile that had doomed him, the blush on his cheeks as he looked down, clearly flustered by Sebastian’s words. Just that sign of the fire behind the polite mask. Sebastian had never stood a chance.

He hadn’t hidden his nature. There was no point, really, to surprise someone with immortality. Planned transformations tended to yield less… insane results. And something as monumental as immortality should be chosen, in his opinion, not forced upon an unsuspecting victim. Blaine had been confused, frightened at first, but by then Sebastian had gotten close enough that he was at least intrigued. Sebastian had shown him the world beyond the mundane, monsters and magic, witches and vampires, and Blaine had loved it all.

That night, that blood moon all those years ago, was supposed to be their beginning, Blaine’s rebirth into immortality, into a new world.

Looking back, he should have known. Blaine had always gone for the unexpected. More importantly, the very thing that had drawn him to Blaine had been his thirst for life, the excitement at everything new. That hunger and passion that had fueled his art in a way he’d never seen in a vampire.

“It’s tempting, I won’t lie. But… I’ve seen you, Sebastian, and other vampires. So many of them get so… tired. I would hate to one night wake up and realize that there’s nothing to wake up for. Does that make sense?”

“Not at all,” Sebastian had answered, but he had still smiled at him, still encouraged him to continue.

“I live for music. For creating. But all those vampires… they’re stale. None of them could write a novel, or compose an opera, or give life to a painting. And I need that… I need life,” Blaine had said, “and the sunlight, and knowing that any day it could be over.”

“It can still be over for the immortals,” Sebastian had replied, although he had known it was futile.

“It’s different. I… I can’t explain it to you, but… I’m sorry. I’d love to see all those new things. New centuries, new music, new inventions until the end of time. But it’s not me. I don’t think I could still be the same… _me_, if everything wasn’t so insecure. And then there’s my music… I need it. It’s like a flame. I can’t imagine losing it.”

“Like a flame,” Sebastian had mused, “and like a moth you’ll fly into it and burn.”

“I know. But won’t it be a sweet sound?” Blaine had asked.

Sebastian had kissed him then, stealing the silly, ridiculous words from his mouth. He had known he would never understand it. And still, in a way, he had known exactly what Blaine had meant. They had kissed, and held each other, because what else was there to do? His mind had been racing, even as he’d lain him down on the ground, covered him with his body, and his kisses, and all the time, the question had spooked through his head – how easy it would be, to take Blaine’s soul and life, just as he was taking the moans out of his mouth. It would have been so easy.

He couldn’t do it then, and given the choice again, he still wouldn’t be able to.

Afterwards, Blaine had leaned against him, as if his undead body actually could give off warmth or comfort.

“They call it a blood moon, but honestly, it’s just an eclipse.”

Only at these words had Sebastian even looked up and noticed the red color. He supposed he had seen it before, like he’d seen countless things. But that night, that moon, Blaine in his arms with his eyes shining, his cheeks flushed, and his breath warming Sebastian’s cold skin…

“So, this is goodbye,” Blaine had said, even though Sebastian hadn’t said a word.

It would have been cruel to lie, but it had been too hard to tell the truth. So, Sebastian had kissed him again. He had known he would leave, go different ways, maybe look for a different companion. Though after Blaine, who could compare? For a moment, he had considered the other options. One path to the sun, one path into deeper darkness than even he dared to tap into. He’d chosen neither of them. He had left Blaine to his life, and his music, to the sun and the fire.

And Sebastian survived. It had always been his gift, even before he’d received the dark curse. There were new boys, new tastes, and yes, there was new music. None like Blaine Anderson though. Never one like him. Still, nights like this always brought the memory of hazel eyes and sweet lips, warm embraces and warmer kisses, and more…

Above him, the moon was tinted with red. It was nothing special, nothing he hadn’t seen before. But ever since that night, the blood moon made him nostalgic. It was peaceful, too cold for anyone to still be outside or near the lake, not cold enough yet for it to freeze over. It was a beautiful sight. And yet, Sebastian found his eyes drawn to the moon.

“They call it a blood moon, but honestly, it’s just an eclipse.”

His head whipped around at the words. He hadn’t heard anyone approaching, but there it was, unmistakably, a figure leaning against one of the willow trees, watching him. His skin was white as snow, framed by black curls, just as wild as he remembered them. And like a cruel caricature of Snow White, his eyes shone red as blood.

Sebastian couldn’t help but stare.

The smile on the man’s face, so confident, almost cocky at first, slowly began to fade the longer the silence went on. Sebastian wanted to speak, but he couldn’t find the words.

“I’ve been looking for you,” the man said, just a shimmer of doubt in his voice. “Almost half a century, I’ve been looking for you.”

Finally, Sebastian’s voice returned, long enough to break over that one single word.

“Blaine…”

The smile on Blaine’s face returned, although there were shadows over it. “You probably didn’t expect to see me again.”

“I thought you’d be long dead by now,” Sebastian said. “I definitely didn’t expect you to have changed.”

“Ah, yes… I didn’t exactly plan that either.” The shadows grew larger, as Blaine came closer – slowly, as if he wasn’t sure whether he was welcome.

“Who changed you?” Sebastian asked. He thought back, trying to remember all the vampires he’d introduced, wondering which of them had succumbed to the temptation to take what Sebastian had wanted to preserve.

“His name was Kurt. I don’t think you knew each other,” Blaine said. “I met him a few years after we parted.”

“Must have been quite the guy, to make you give up on your beloved humanity,” Sebastian said, not even trying not to sound bitter.

Blaine stopped. “It wasn’t like that,” he said softly. “After we parted… I missed you. I felt lost. Wrote a few amazing songs, though. But I was so lonely. Kurt was… very dedicated. I thought I loved him. I didn’t know he was a vampire back then. After all the time spent with you, I would have thought I could spot them. But then again, you didn’t make a secret of your nature.”

“I never saw the point,” Sebastian said, trying to ignore the flutter in his heart at the idea of Blaine being desperate over him. “If you want someone to keep you company for eternity, they should probably know what they’re signing up for.”

Something softened in Blaine’s eyes. “You always respected my choices, even when you thought they were silly. It was very… honorable of you.”

Honorable wasn’t a word he heard often. But he let Blaine continue.

“Kurt kept me in the dark for so long. We weren’t even intimate – it would have been really hard to keep his secret then… I thought he was just shy… Then one night we were talking, and he said he wanted to spend forever with me. I thought it was romantic sentiment, so I agreed. I just didn’t think to add that I didn’t mean that literally. But well… that’s how he took it. I kissed him goodnight, I went to sleep… and when I woke, I was a vampire.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “He didn’t ask you?” he asked.

Blaine chuckled. “He thought I would be fine with it once I was immortal. That it was impossible not to be happy with… this. Then again, he wasn’t that happy himself. He missed that spark, and he thought I could provide it.”

“The spark… humanity?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded. “It’s wat he wanted from me. But by trying to preserve it… well, he destroyed the thing he liked in me in the first place.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Sebastian said.

“It’s true, though. Remember what I told you? All the reasons I didn’t want to be a vampire… it turned out just as I said. Vampires can’t create. I haven’t written a decent song since I was turned. Without the sun, I was… broken. Depressed.” He shook his head. “Kurt didn’t have much patience for that. He got bored with me, so he left. I thought I should end it. What was the point, really? I couldn’t go on without a spark. Without passion.”

“And yet, you’re still here,” Sebastian said.

“I wanted to feel something,” Blaine said softly, “and I remembered, you always made me feel so much. You always seemed to have passion. The only passionate vampire I could think of.”

“Is that why you were looking for me?” Sebastian asked, closing the distance between them.

“I want to feel, Sebastian.” Blaine looked up at him. The former hazel was hidden behind the blood red, and still they were the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen.

Sebastian reached out, putting a hand on Blaine’s cheek. The warmth was gone, as was the softness. His eyes were sharper, and that flush of excitement would never fill his skin again. The fragility of life… maybe Sebastian had never understood it the way he did now. Maybe that had been the reason Blaine had intrigued him so much all those years ago, just because he was burning so fast, so passionately, even if it would consume him before his time. His beautiful moth, flying into the flame with open eyes.

And now, someone had taken that fire within Blaine, and frozen it, broken him. It was like preserving a butterfly by impaling it. The outer beauty might continue, but the vibrancy, the life was gone.

If Sebastian still had a beating heart, it would break right here.

Blaine was looking up at him, calmly, with a patience that would have taken him everything back when he had been alive. There was just a hint of fear.

So, Sebastian bowed forward, and put their lips together. It was intended to be a last kiss. Eternity was its own horror, and few vampires could stand the centuries. How much worse would it be to spend it watching Blaine as a husk, forever being reminded of the beauty and fire that had been destroyed without a second thought?

Blaine angled his head, his exhale a sigh of relief, as he kissed back. Sebastian pulled him closer, impossibly close. Back then, he hadn’t been able to do this, had always needed to check his strength as to not hurt. This time, though, Blaine wasn’t fragile. His hold on Sebastian was just as fierce, desperate. It wasn’t like any kiss they shared in the past. And still, it was every kiss he had memorized down to the details.

With neither of them really needing breathe, it took all of Sebastian’s willpower to end the kiss. He came back for a second before they had really parted.

“Please,” Blaine whispered against his lips. “Show me.”

“Anything,” Sebastian replied, and then there was no room for words.

Afterwards, they lay together, the night sky full of stars over them, the moon’s red shade already fading.

“I’ve spent half a century looking for you,” Blaine whispered into his skin.

“I wish I’d known,” Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest. “Thank you.”

Sebastian chuckled. “In case you didn’t notice – my pleasure.”

So much for a last kiss.

Blaine might think he was dead inside. But Sebastian knew a thing or two about vampiric passions. He hadn’t felt this intense in 62 years. Underneath the layers of ice and blood, Blaine – the essence, or soul, or whatever one wanted to call it – was still there, waiting, yearning to be reached.

“I can’t make you promises,” Sebastian said, stroking a hand through the thick curls he had missed so much. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, it’s a bit… more complicated. To feel. With us being what we are. I can’t promise you’ll ever feel the way you did when you were alive.”

“I know that,” Blaine said, looking up at him. “That may never happen again. I can deal with that. I just… Sebastian, I need to feel _anything_.”

“And did you?” Sebastian asked.

The smile on Blaine’s face was enough of an answer.

“Show me,” Blaine said.

“Anything in my power,” Sebastian said. “I’ll show you. It’s still there. You just need a little reminder.”

“Be my memory then, until I can remember.”

Sebastian looked at the man in his arms, and for a moment he could see it all. That ball, the shining eyes, the thundering piano and soft violins of his music, the blood moon, then and now, the passion, dormant but still alive, countless nights to come, countless moons, together, and one morning, when they’d seen enough of the world and each other, if that day ever came, to go hand in hand into the sun.

“I’ll remind you,” he whispered. “Until you remember, and every night after.”

When Blaine smiled at him, the spark had returned.


End file.
